


breathe me in

by actuallyshua



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mentions of the other boys, Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST, M/M, Marijuana, pure self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: Summer had left Taeyang absolutely drained. He loved his friends, he did, but they were exhausting.Youngkyun was never exhausting.And all Taeyang wanted to do was reveal in his boyfriend's presence.Or-Taeyang and Youngkyun sit on their asses, kiss a lot, and get high.





	breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboyfcker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyfcker/gifts).



Summer meant freedom. It meant exploring the city and basking in the sunshine, going to the beach and taking road trips with their friends. For Youngkyun and Taeyang, summer was everything they would think about when they’d be huddled together in their bed during the winter nights that kept them awake. It was fairly often that their heat would go out, but such was life for the two students.

Taeyang watched with tired eyes as Youngkyun was cleaning up their apartment from the party they had the night before. He was fighting off his hangover with a single joint he was holding lazily between his index and middle finger, paired with a cup of coffee Youngkyun had so sweetly woken him up with.

“What do you want to do today, babe? I know Juho said he wants to go to the beach.”

Normally, Taeyang would’ve jumped at the opportunity. But today, as he continued to watch his boyfriend putter around their apartment, his hair tied up in a little bun and a small smile on his lips, Taeyang wanted just that.

“Why don’t we just stay in today? Just us. We’ve spent every day with the guys. And that’s great and all. But I don’t know.” He trailed off as he brought the joint to his lips, inhaling and feeling weirdly embarrassed in front of Youngkyun, the boy he’d been dating for well over two years now.

Said boy paused his cleaning and made his way over to Taeyang, plucking the joint from his fingers and straddling his lap. It wasn’t sexual, it didn’t have to be, it was comfortable and warm. Even after years of knowing him, being with him and sleeping next to him, being close to Youngkyun was a lot like standing next to a raging fire.

“You just want me all to yourself?” Youngkyun smiled, rubbing his nose against Taeyang’s a couple times.

“Maybe I do. I’m tired of sharing.”

“Deal. But,” Youngkyun exhaled slowly before setting the joint down in the ashtray on their table and getting up, much to Taeyang’s dismay, “We will have to call Seokwoo and Chanhee. We’re out of smoke.”

Taeyang groaned at this. He loved Seokwoo and Chanhee, they were two of his best friends, but they were just a lot. That was really the only way he could describe them. A lot. But he called them, them meaning Chanhee as Seokwoo almost never answered his own phone, which was bad business if you asked Taeyang, regardless and it didn’t take much convincing. Seokwoo was always eager to make money but always more eager to spend time with his friends.

“They’re on the way. How can we politely kick them out after we pay Seokie?”

Youngkyun sat on the couch next to him, sinking into Taeyang’s side with ease, “We can just ask them, you know? It’s not rude. This is our apartment after all.”

“Yeah, but Seokie is so sensitive.”

“He’s a toddler.”

The two fell into their usual comfortable back and forth as they waited for the two, watching some mindless morning television which was really just on for background noise. Taeyang was trying to remember the last time they just enjoyed each other’s company, just the two of them. It had to have been months. He knew he had to take advantage of this time, speak up about what he really wanted to do. It was near impossible for them to take a day to themselves when they were in school, Youngkyun always taking extra hours to work in the library and Taeyang spending his entire life in the dance studios. He’d come home at ungodly hours and slip into bed, never wanting to wake Youngkyun up from his much-needed sleep.

Like a child with a middle school crush, Taeyang was getting a little giddy thinking about the day ahead of him. A day full of Youngkyun and tangled limbs and warmth.

“Hey, come back to earth.” A hand waving in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts and Taeyang shook his head, blinking rapidly for a second.

“What?”

“They’re here. Can you let them in,” Youngkyun sunk further into their couch, “I’m too comfortable.”

Taeyang rolled his eyes at this but stood up nonetheless. What was he going to do? Say no?

An incessant knocking had him picking up the pace to the door and he quickly opened it, narrowly dodging Seokwoo’s fist as he was about to pound on the door again.

“Hey, guys. Come on in.”

“What’s up with the early morning call,” Chanhee scooted past him, not bothering to say hello, “You guys had a bunch of weed last night? What happened to it?”

“Juho happened to it, that mooch. Has he ever actually bought from you guys or does he always just conveniently show up whenever any of us have it?”

Seokwoo waved hello to Youngkyun, who returned it happily, before setting his backpack down on the kitchen counter and he began to rifle through it, “He lives the perks of having a dealer best friend life. Plus, he’s totally broke, so I feel bad. But he and Youngbin were being little sneaks last night. How much do you guys want?”

“Half ounce?” Taeyang looked towards Youngkyun, who just nodded in return.

“Half ounce! You guys having another party tonight,” Seokwoo got his scale out while Chanhee made himself at home, like always, and started digging through their fridge, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“No, we’re actually staying in today and tonight. Taking a little break.”

“That means a break from us.” Chanhee reappeared with a bagel in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Taeyang didn’t even know they had bagels.

“Who would ever want a break from us?”

The silence that followed Seokwoo’s question caused the man to pout and he narrowed his eyes towards Youngkyun, who started to laugh, “Rude. Going to cut this half ounce short just because of that. You’re going to leave us to deal with Youngbin and Jaeyoon all by ourselves? You guys are like the buffer for them.”

“Leave them alone,” Youngkyun joined them in the kitchen, “They’re in the honeymoon stage. It’s taken years for those two to figure it out.”

“Yeah, and it’s disgusting. We never went through a honeymoon phase.” Chanhee hopped up on the counter next to Seokwoo’s backpack, watching his boyfriend at work.

“That’s because you guys went from hating each other and wanting to strangle Seokwoo directly into dating. There was no weird pining or flirting stage. Just pure hatred and then true love. Youngbin has been trying to tell Jaeyoon how he feels for years. So, let them be annoying for a little bit. We were annoying when we started dating.” Youngkyun leaned his head against Taeyang’s shoulder, causing him to smile.

They were incredibly annoying when they got together, but it was hard not to be. Jaeyoon would yell at him when they were in the dance studio together and Taeyang just couldn’t stop showing him pictures of Youngkyun and Juho threatened to stop meeting him for breakfast before their morning lecture because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He glanced over at his boyfriend, eyes still sleepy and face a little sunburned from their days in the sun, and he still felt the same. Taeyang would shout from the rooftops that Youngkyun was his, except that would probably get them evicted.

“But you guys were cute about it. Jaeyoon and Youngbin literally started sucking each other’s faces off last night when I was in the middle of talking to them. You never did that to me.” Chanhee scoffed.

“Alright,” Seokwoo came back into the conversation, “You guys are all set. Cash or credit?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Chanhee rolled his eyes, “You don’t take credit cards.”

“It was a joke, my love.”

“Jokes are supposed to be funny.”

Youngkyun chuckled, patting Taeyang’s back gently, “I’ll grab my wallet.”

He quickly disappeared into their bedroom and Taeyang was already rehearsing in his head how to tell Seokwoo that they didn’t want to smoke with them, going over it again and again, a conversation they never had to have before. It was pretty common for Seokwoo to sell to them and then he and Chanhee would make themselves one with their couch for a couple hours until they all came down and parted ways. But that wasn’t in the cards for today.

Youngkyun returned and slipped the money to Seokwoo with a smile, “Sorry you can’t stay today. But I really want to smoke and then makeout with my boyfriend and like Chanhee said, we won’t do that in front of you guys. So, we’ll see you later?”

Oh, thank god for Youngkyun. With his sticky sweet smile and gentle voice, he made getting kicked out of their apartment sound like a song.

But despite that, Seokwoo pouted as he always did.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” Chanhee was quick to say before Seokwoo could put up a fight, “We have to go.”

“But this is a new strain and I really wanted to try it with you guys!”

“We can try it with them later,” Chanhee started packing up his boyfriend’s things, the shorter boy no match for his boyfriend in height, but much more overwhelming in attitude, “Plus, I’m hungry. Let’s go to that diner on the corner. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Bu – “

“Nope. You guys are going to Sanghyuk’s on Friday, right?”

Taeyang nodded, trying not to laugh at Seokwoo’s facial expression, “Yeah, we’ll be there.”

“Good. Inseong is coming home on Thursday, I think, so the whole gang will be together again. And,” Chanhee gripped Seokwoo’s shirt and started tugging him towards the door, “We can all try it together then. It’s been a pleasure, boys.”

“Always wonderful doing business with you,” Youngkyun saw them out the door, placing a ruffle to Seokwoo’s hair, “See you on Friday.”

And as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. The apartment was quiet after Youngkyun closed the door and made his way back to the counter.

“So,” He took the bag Seokwoo had left for them and held it up, “Shall we?”

The thing about being high, at least for Taeyang, was that he never lost sight of his surroundings, but always felt everything with much more intensity. His hand felt heavy as it was carding through Youngkyun’s hair, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was just more. More of everything. More of Youngkyun’s soft lips against his, tasting of coffee and slightly hot from hitting the bowl. More of Youngkyun’s delicate hands running over his chest, touching him like he was a prized possession.

But that was always how Youngkyun made him feel. Priceless, perfect, like he was the only person in the world.

They parted ways and Taeyang couldn’t help the little whine that escaped his lips, Youngkyun laughing lightly in reply, “Poor baby. We haven’t come up for air in like an hour. I need a second to breathe.”

Taeyang watched silently as Youngkyun started to roll another joint, his eyes scanning over every part of the other. From his slender fingers to his smooth arms to his messy bun to his concentrated face. The way his tongue poked out from behind his lips as he delicately rolled the paper, much better at it now than he was when they first met each other.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He couldn’t help it, it just slipped out. Besides, Taeyang was sure it had been far too long since he last reminded Youngkyun of his beauty.

The other paused for a moment, shaking his head a couple times before going back to the task at hand, “You’re so high.” He said it with a breathy laugh but Taeyang just creased his eyebrows, sitting up.

“I’m serious. We’ve known each other for years and I’m still amazed by you.”

“Taeyang, stop.”

Taeyang didn’t consider it a flaw that Youngkyun never accepted compliments. He would never hold it against him. But he’d spend the rest of his life telling Youngkyun how he was a walking work of art.

He scooted forward again, taking the joint from Youngkyun’s hand and setting it down on the table. Before the other could protest, Taeyang had Youngkyun’s face in his hands, thumbs gently rubbing over his cheeks.

“You are beautiful,” A kiss to Youngkyun’s nose, “And I love you,” One to his forehead, “And I’m always going to love you.” A final one to his lips, soft and airy but full and meaningful. A kiss to remind Youngkyun that Taeyang would always be there. He knew Youngkyun just needed to be told that every now and then, not always with words but very often with actions.

“You’re cheesy when you’re sober,” Youngkyun whispered, bumping their foreheads together, “But even more so when you’re high.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Youngkyun kissed him again, with more power behind it, more feeling. Taeyang felt like he was flying, soaring above the clouds with the sun on his face. It was the type of kiss that reminded Taeyang of their first. It had been building up for a while, weeks and weeks of dancing around it, ignoring their feelings. Neither of them was really sure why, maybe it was doubt. Taeyang never thought that someone like Youngkyun would fall for him.

But he did. And their first kiss was shared on the balcony of Juho and Inseong’s apartment. He was sure he would never forget how it felt like he’d been struck by lightning. Kisses like that don’t happen often, the earth shattering, life altering kind.

They parted, again, and Youngkyun wrinkled up his nose cutely, making Taeyang laugh.

“I do love you. But now, we need to smoke this,” He picked up the forgotten joint, “And I want to marathon Harry Potter.”

They settled back into the couch, Youngkyun tucked neatly and perfectly into Taeyang’s side as the familiar smell and faint fog of smoke filled their apartment. This was nothing. Watching a movie, smoking, just sitting in each other’s arms. Taeyang knew anyone else might hate this. Might get bored easily.

But doing nothing was never nothing when it’s something with Youngkyun.

It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out!
> 
> this was a commission for my dearest little gremlin theo  
> i love writing stoner bfs so this one was a blast 
> 
> if you'd like to, feel free to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hongshus)  
> i'm open for writing commissions and write for a bunch of fandoms
> 
> thanks again and ily theo <3


End file.
